


Something about them

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying i guess??, Headcanon, M/M, Names not mention, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game K1-bo, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Well ok im not good with pregame Kaito, Ouma or Rantaro personality since im awful at this butKaito is a jock, Get whatever he wants and have a bad attitude towards some peopleOuma is shy, nervous but he fakes it, He mostly fakes his shyness to his really rude sideRantaro is doing awful at school, he does not care about school. He skip classes time to time and just be aloneSaihara.....Well he is super obsess with danganronpaKiibo being abit shy, feel like life is boring and....Hm i dunnoWelp!





	Something about them

Walking to class, looking down at his phone; he bump into someone "Hey! watch where you going" the boy look up and see an upper classmate....Who is this guy?

"er...mm" he stutters abit, the guy look at him "Next time fuck face watch where you going" the guy walk off, with his bag over his shoulder, well gosh too slow to say sorry bit looking down at his phone and see someone getting executed......

Opening the locker with the right numbers and put all the school belonging in there. Closing it and lock it  
the person walk off; covering his face with his hat, another person walk by him, the person stop turned around and see the boy gone. He roll his eyes and head out to cut class today, putting his headphones on and ignoring everyone.

He was alone in the bathroom, holding his bag with a bandage on his cheek "stupid life" he throws his bag at the wall and let his frustration out "I hate my family, i hate the people around, I hate everyone!" kick the trash can and take deep breath.....The door open and see him....."What are you doing here?"  
"N...Nothi...Nothing"  
The boy smirk and grab him by the collar "Little brat.....I guess you want me to bully you huh?"  
"N....N...No....I'll be on...My...My way" drop the boy "Run before i change my mind"  
the boy grab his things and leave......  
Outside the bathroom "What an asshole.....I shouldnt mess with him for a while.....Til i finish school" holding his bags close; walking off.  
He bump into someone, the boy drop his bag while the person drop his phone 

"S...S....Sorry" the boy who his bag said, the person grab his phone looking at the boy, mumble his words and walk off  
"What a weirdo.......Was he......" 

Covering his face with his plain black hat, seeing everyone being so normal.....Too normal at least; he fondle his fingers and look up and see a boy with mess avaocado green hair, he quickly look away while the boy sit next to him completely ignoring him, the green hair boy see the boy with white hair and blue eyes, staring at his finger

What a weird kid, letting out a soft sigh and skip his playlist and text his friends while the other boy stands up ans walk off to class, grab the door handle...Taking a look at the green hair boy......Skipping class huh? off he goes

"Kiibo is his name" he smirk abit, taking his headphones off....Well im skipping class today

Hm where can i finish this off?


End file.
